


I’ll wait all you need (Please talk to me)

by DalmaArlissthayr



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Day 2 - In the heat of the moment/Interrupted, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Rough Kissing, Worried Eddie Diaz, two paragraphs of horny kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalmaArlissthayr/pseuds/DalmaArlissthayr
Summary: Buck was angry with him and Eddie didn’t have a single idea of why.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771780
Comments: 8
Kudos: 281





	I’ll wait all you need (Please talk to me)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO LATE I'M SORRY

Buck was angry with him, why? Eddie didn’t have a single idea. He didn’t notice at first, for they ended their shift like they usually did, and when he asked him to come home with him – giving him a half-hearted excuse about Chris wanting to see him – he smiled and said yes, asking him to wait a moment for him while he change to his civil clothes. He even gave him a sassy wink when he noticed him watching him way too close, which was a normal occurrence this days. Nothing about his behavior said ‘angry’ to Eddie, until he turned around, and saw Hen and Chim looking at them with raised eyebrows and widened eyes.

“What?” he asked with discomfort. Eddie hated that look, it usually preceded someone explaining to him why he was being an idiot.

“You really don’t see what’s wrong?”

“No? Something is wrong?”

“Dude, I thought Buck was going to bit your head off, he was fucking pissed.”

That. Eddie wasn’t expecting that. He was usually the first to notice if something was wrong with Buck, it became something like a second nature, since the whole train wreck mess, the only other person was attune with Buck’s emotions was Maddie, and maybe even Bobby, but the list ended there. If Buck was angry and he didn’t notice, it meant that his friend didn’t want him to know, which usually meant that he was wrong with him.

Buck was wrong with him, what the hell did he did?

Eddie didn’t had that much time to think about it, because Buck came down to the locker room with his bag on his shoulder and a tight smile in his face which. Maybe it was more obvious than he initially thought, how he didn’t notice that before? Buck continued to be angry throughout their way home, although he did his best to cover it up with smiles and random comments about jellyfishes and fire safety that did nothing more than confuse him more.

Buck even continued pretending when they saw Chris, picking him from the floor and hugging him with tightly. He talked with Pepa and asked her about her day, heading directly to the kitchen once she left, inviting Chris to make dinner with him, and leaving Eddie in the living room to wonder what the hell was going on.

“Dad?” Chris said, when Buck took a pause from their cooking to go to the bathroom. They were making carbonara for dinner, and his kid was practically vibrating with enthusiasm. While Eddie was definitely from the kitchen, he enjoyed see them share those little moments, and wasn’t above hovering around them making excuses to watch them work.

“Yes, buddy?”

“What’s wrong with Buck?”

“What do you mean ‘what’s wrong’?”

“He seems – he seems sad, something happened?”

Eddie blinked, thinking about what his son was saying “I… really don’t know, Chris. I’ll try to talk to him.”

“You do it, I don’t like to see him sad.”

Yeah, Eddie didn’t like it either.

They finished dinner a while after that, and since Buck didn’t say single thing, they kept pretending everything was good, even when they were washing the dishes, even later, when they were watching a movie with Chris snuggling between them. The uncertainty was about to kill him at that point of the night, and he couldn’t help but steal a few glances towards Buck, who was curled up on his side of the couch quietly eating popcorns like nothing was wrong in the world.

They put Christopher in bed, and the blonde took the time to read him until the kid was so sleepy and comfy he could barely hold his eyes open. Eddie watched them from the doorframe with a sigh stuck in his throat. They looked so peaceful together that Eddie hated the idea of upset him, no matter how important was to him to know what was happening with his friend.

He went back to the living room, and was moving some things around to create an illusion of order, when Buck finally came out of his son’s room. He felt his friend pausing in the hallway, before hearing him clearing his throat, clearly uncomfortable.

“So, I was thinking…”

“Could we,” Eddie hurried to say, pressing his eyes closed when he noticed Buck was talking, too “Sorry.”

“What were you going to say?”

“It’s just…” Eddie gulped “You’ve been off since we got back to the station, early. And I been trying to let you be, but I can’t help but notice that apparently I did something to upset you and I don’t, I don’t…” Eddie was writhing in his feet, uncomfortable, and he was very sure that nothing that was coming out of his mouth was making any sense, so he shut up, waiting for his friend to say something.

Buck was standing in the hallway, a stormy look in his eyes and his entire body so tense that he looked like he was about to pop something. It wasn’t reassuring at all.

“Buck?”

“I’m sorry, was I really supposed to say anything? Because the only thing I hear you saying is that you think I’m angry and you don’t know why.”

“You _are_ angry, the way you are standing at the other side of the room looking at me like I just pissed on your things makes it quite clear.”

Buck huffed “You seem very sure of yourself for a guy who claims not knowing what’s going on.”

“I would know if you just talk to me!”

Buck groaned, holding up his arms with apparent frustration “You know what? I thought I could, I thought I could come here and deal with you and that everything was going to be fine, but no! I can’t deal with you now, and if you don’t even have the slight idea of what you did then I better go home!”

“So you’re just gonna leave? I don’t read minds Buck! Sometimes I need you to tell me what you think, sometimes I need you to be clear with me because I really don’t understand what’s going on!”

“What’s going on is that you almost died today!” Buck exploded, his voice raising just enough to let Eddie now exactly how angry he was, without risking waking Christopher “What the hell were you thinking, Eddie? You ran straight to the fire, you didn’t listen to Bobby when he told you the structure of the house was unstable. You didn’t even wait for me to help you! Were you that desperate to die?”

“Of course not!” Eddie replied, feeling incredibly annoyed “I did what I had to do and you know it. Buck, there was a woman in that house, you would’ve done de same!”

“I would’ve waited for you!”

“No, you wouldn’t have because you’re a stubborn piece of s…!”

Whatever Eddie was thinking to say went straight to hell because the next thing he knew was that Buck was all over him, his lips clashing against his and his hands holding him tight against his chest, which.

Okay.

That was not what he was expecting to get out of that discussion. But it didn’t matter, because Buck was kissing him, and Eddie was kissing him back, his hands traveling for the smooth skin of his chest, getting down to his hips and pressing him so hard against him that he was damn sure his hands were going to leave a mark. Buck bit his lips, sighing against his mouth, so good that Eddie couldn’t help but push him on the couch, crawling over him and licking the exposed skin of his neck, eager to get more sounds out of him.

Buck’s hands were trembling over his back, like he wasn’t really sure of were to touch. Eddie took a pause to look at him at the eyes, gulping when he saw the fear hiding behind the growing lust in his eyes.

“Hey,” Eddie whispered, leaning forward until his lips touched Buck’s forehead “I’m okay, alright? You are right, I shouldn’t have walked into that house without you. I’ll try to not do it again.”

Buck huffed “You’re full of shit.”

“True.”

He saw Buck smile, and closed his eyes when he raised his hand to cup his face, stroking softly. Eddie was two seconds about to kiss him again, when his son’s voice resounded from his room.

“Daddy!”

The two of them jolted in surprise, frozen on the spot, before burst into laughter. Eddie sighed leaning to leave a kiss on Buck’s forehead before getting up.

“Just, wait a minute, okay?”

Buck smiled. His eyes were warm, his face was blushed and he looked like a right mess, and Eddie just wanted to go back to him and keep kissing him until both of them forget how to talk, but his son was calling for him, so he need Buck to wait, just a moment, before go back to him and see were things were going to lead them.

“Just go, I’ll wait all you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, leave a kudo and maybe a comment.
> 
> You can come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/DalmaWriter)


End file.
